


Debriefing

by GretchenSinister



Category: Gravity Falls, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "For one reason or another the Guardians are in Gravity Falls. They meet the ultimate believers in Dipper and Mabel (and oddly Soos).Bonus points for Mabel having a one sided crush on Jack and trying to flirt. Which Jack is trying to handle by politely changing the subject all the time."So here is the aftermath of the Guardians’ time in Gravity Falls. North’s elves went missing, and the Guardians had to bring them back. Turns out they were in Gravity Falls. A lot of glue was involved in the incident.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/5/2013.

“So, you found the elves…that is good.” North looks at the rest of the Guardians, all standing before him in various degrees of disarray. Jack’s hair is full of leaves and pine needles, and it looks like something glittery has been smeared across his cheeks. Tooth’s feathers are more ruffled than he’s ever seen them, and one of her long tail feathers is conspicuously missing. As they stand there, Bunny is trying to smooth down his fur and remove the lumps of glue stuck in it—the same glue that is holding the elves together in one jingling, grinning mass. Sandy looks the most composed by far, the only change in his appearance being the green sweater with a pink cloud on the chest that he’s wearing over his usual golden pajamas.

Tooth nods, her movements much slower than usual. “Yes…we found the elves.”

“So where were they? I admit I should have been watching them better, but in summer production really starts to ramp up and it was nice not to have so many under boot.”

“Oregon,” Bunny says flatly.

“Okay, and what were they doing there?”

“They were…having a war.” Tooth shakes her head at the elves before looking back up at North. “With gnomes.” She smooths back her head feathers. “North, we had to chase them for days. Days! There were so many! And they kept escaping! We had to…um…ask for outside help.”

“There were a couple believers in the general area of the battleground,” Jack explains. “They gave us the glue. That helped, as long as the elves could be made to hold still enough for it to dry a little.”

“I have never regretted volunteering for something so much in my life,” Bunny says.

No else seems inclined to say anything. “Is that all?” North asks. “Da, elves are here, elves are glued together, will not ask why war with gnomes—”

“Actually, there is an explanation for that,” Jack says, leaning on his staff. “Turns out that the gnomes were threatening the believers before the elves started showing up. I think the elves wanted to be Guardians too and that’s why this whole thing started.”

“Was that…taken care of?”

Sandy nods emphatically. Gnomes were neutralized.

“Well, good! So what is with shell-shock? What is with glitter, Jack?”

“Uh…it’s lip gloss. I was traded…for the glue…”

Sandy starts laughing silently.

“Traded to who?! This story is not making any sense.”

“Look, North,” Bunny says. “In all the letters you get, do remember the ones from Dipper and Mabel Pines?”

North raises his eyebrows. Though they are both on the nice list, Mabel has some permanent notes attached to her name regarding certain kinds of items that should be ignored if she includes them on her extensive Christmas lists. “They were the believers you worked with?”

The others nod in unison.

“Ah. All right then. Will ask no more right now. Elves are back, that is what matters! Am very thankful for you doing this favor.”

“You owe us,” says Bunny, tossing a small lump of glue at the elves. “And if this happens again—send the yetis instead.”


End file.
